Marie Summers
Marie Summers (b. July 24, 1989) is a mutant with the ability to absorb powers from other beings through touch. She is the daughter of Cyclops and Jean Grey. She is a member of the X-Men Kids. Marie is a member of the Summers and Grey family. 'History' Early Years Marie Summers is the second oldest daughter of the X-Men leaders Scott Summers and Jean Grey. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Power Absorption: Can absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being (or members of some sentient alien races) through physical contact of her skin with the skin of the other person. She is not limited to absorbing superhuman abilities: for example, she has absorbed the strength, agility, and sharp reflexes of an enhanced human. She can also absorb psionic abilities. In absorbing another persons memories Rogue also gains the emotional responses connected to them. For the transfer of abilities to be accomplished, Rogue’s skin must contact the skin of her victim. Rogue can only absorb abilities and memories from living organic beings. She can possess the powers of several superhuman persons at once. No upper limit has yet been determined for the number of superhuman beings whose power she can maintain simultaneously, or for the amount of power that she can absorb. Rogue can even absorb gross physical characteristics from a victim. Her physical appearance does not change when she absorbs abilities and memories from a normal looking human being. The victim's abilities and memories are absorbed for a time sixty times longer than the period of time Rogue was in physical contact with that person. Those touched are rendered unconscious by contact with her, though some beings, including Juggernaut and Mojo have resisted this effect. While for most of her life, her use of this power was involuntary, Rogue has recently gained full control over it. This transfer is usually temporary, lasting for a period of time relative to how long contact is maintained, but the transfer may become permanent in certain cases. For example, she absorbed Ms. Marvel's powers permanently due to unknown reasons (Ms. Marvel's strange mix of human and Kree DNA may have had something to do with it). Most often the process happens instantly when Rogue touches someone, but in certain instances where a being has possessed an extraordinary level of power they are able to resist her, and she may only share part of their memories and power. Her power is proved to be lethal. Mutants are proved to be stronger than humans because mutants have mutated genetics, which means that her power does less lethal effects for most mutants than humans. Her flirt, Cody Robbins, was in coma state for 3 weeks with just a brief touch. If she had touched Cody a bit longer, he had been already dead. It proves that if she touches her victim too long, she may kill her victim because of too much loss of energies due to the absorption, except if she voluntarily kills her victim with her deadly touch. Although mutants are stronger than humans, she can still voluntarily kill mutants with her deadly touch as she wishes. Although currently her power absorption power is much more controllable as she activates it by her will because of contact with Hope, she can still make her touch lethal for her enemies but not lethal to her friends. As Rogue is absorbing the total psyche of a person, there is a risk of a personality overwhelming her and taking control of her body, including Spiral and Mr. Sinister who both proved to be the dominant personality. It has also been shown that even though Rogue forgets the memories she has absorbed when a psyche returns to its body, 'echoes' of their personalities remain buried in her mind. Rogue is able to absorb psyches and abilities of several beings at once, though the experience can be confusing and disorienting for her. *''Template Recall:'' The ability to recall any powers she has ever absorbed, in addition to the Ms. Marvel powers which always stay "on." When she first developed this power, Rogue would sometimes randomly sprout claws, steel skin, or even optic blasts. Through meditation she was able to gain a high amount of control over the templates and kept them from haphazardly manifesting. **''Superhuman Strength:'' Rogue, thanks to her amalgamated Mutant/Kree physiology, was able to lift around the same amount of weight that Ms. Marvel was. Thus, she was capable of lifting about 50 tons at her peak. **''Superhuman Speed: Rogue was capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a human could never achieve. **Superhuman Stamina:' Rogue's musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She was able to physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue began to impair her. **Superhuman Durability:'' The tissues of her body were considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Rogue was capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. **''Superhuman Agility:'' Rogue's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete **''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Her reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. **''Flight:'' Rogue was capable of propelling herself through the air at tremendous speeds, around half the speed of sound. **''Near-Invulnerability:'' Rogue possessed an amalgamated mutant human/alien Kree physiology that granted her a degree of immunity to toxins and poisons, as well as a virtually indestructible body. Psionic Resistance: Rogue is very hard to telepathically detect and influence. 'Abilities' Rogue has displayed acrobatic skills she apparently learned from Gambit while they both recovered from fighting Vargas. Rogue's skills also depend on who she has recently absorbed. Rogue can also speak fluent French Strength level Class 50-75: Marie possesses superhuman strength, enabling her to press (lift) 55 tons easily. She engages in intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Equipment' Digivice: Marie carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows her Labramon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Marie carries her Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Strength around her neck. This allows her Labramon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Rogue normally does not carry weapons. However, she will use a weapon if she has absorbed the skill to use it. Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 50-75) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:No Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced Fighter Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Power Mimicry Category:Psionic Resistance Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1989 Category:Leo (sign) Category:Healers Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Crest of Strength Bearers